


I disastri degli animali simbolo

by Milady_Silvia



Series: DBNA [61]
Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: Drabble Collection
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-01
Updated: 2018-07-02
Packaged: 2019-05-31 18:51:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 1,807
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15125714
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milady_Silvia/pseuds/Milady_Silvia
Summary: [Fa parte di DBNA].Vegeta e gli altri troveranno parecchie difficoltà con le versioni umanizzate degli animali simbolo dei loro poteri.Raccolta di Drabble. Partecipa alla: La corsa delle ventiquattro ore.





	1. Chapter 1

I disastri degli animali simbolo

  
Ha partecipato alla: La corsa delle ventiquattro ore. Prompt: Pizzo  
  
  
  
Cap.1 Fenny la fenice  
  
Vegeta avanzò facendo girare le ruote della sedia a rotelle, fermandosi al centro della stanza. La porta del bagno si aprì e Fenny corse fuori. Indossava un vestito di pizzo nero con disegni floreali, la schiena era scoperta e dalle sue chiuse ali nere cadevano delle piume morbide. Il principe dei saiyan impallidì, intravedendo i seni sodi della giovane.  
"Adoro il pizzo! Penso che mi farò anche le scarpe di questo materiale" spiegò Fenny. Vegeta digrignò i denti e una vena pulsò sulla sua fronte.  
"Vestita in quel modo tu non vai da nessuna parte! Fenice incosciente!" sbraitò. Il simbolo reale brillava dorato sulla sua fronte.  
  
[104]

  
  
  
  
  
Cap.2 Draco il drago  
  
  


“Quella cosa sarebbe?!” sbraitò Goku. Draco si voltò, le scaglie dorate sulle sue guance emettevano luce giallastra. Si grattò intorno alla gemma dorata sulla sua fronte e sbatté un paio di volte gli occhi.

“Un ki-blast solido. Se qualcuno avesse cercato di rubare le borse, sarebbe saltato in aria. Una normalissima trappola” ribatté. Dimenò la coda di drago dietro la sua schiena. Il Son si sbatté la mano sul viso e sospirò.

“Urca. Ti ho già spiegato che qualcuno può rimanere ucciso” si lamentò. Chinò il capo e le ciocche di capelli mori gli finirono davanti al viso. Il simbolo a forma di muso di drago sulla sua fronte brillava.

  
[110]

  
Ha partecipato alla: La corsa delle ventiquattro ore. Prompt: Offrire un drink  
  
  
  
  
  
Cap.3 Cauli la fata  
  
La fata avanzò, facendo fremere le ali trasparenti che emanavano riflessi argentei. I lunghi capelli mori le coprivano i seni ed indossava un vestito a tubino blu scuro. Prese dal pavimento una lattina e sporse il labbro.  
“I drink li ho dati a tutti?” chiese. Teneva tra le braccia un vassoio argenteo colmo di bicchieri contenenti un liquore ambrato. Vegeta ghignò e si voltò verso Reghina.  
“Quindi dovrebbe essere ‘La custode dei ricordi’, quando non riesce nemmeno a offrire un drink?” chiese. Reg teneva le braccia incrociate contro i seni ed era appoggiata contro il muro.  
"Almeno va in giro vestita" ribatté. Il principe dei saiyan avvampò.  
  
[104]

  
Ha partecipato alla: La corsa delle ventiquattro ore. Prompt: Giostra  
  
  
  
Cap.4 Sutomu (Tempesta), il drago  
  
Il drago si sedette sopra l'altura ed incrociò le gambe, levitando. Teneva gli occhi socchiusi e le sue iridi erano liquide.  
"Devi imparare che questa vita è come una giostra. Ogni azione necessita di una reazione" spiegò. Il vento gli faceva ondeggiare le due ciocche bionde davanti al viso e il suo codino gli sbatteva contro la nuca. Elly roteò gli occhi.  
"I profeti saggi li becco tutti io? Non mi bastava Junior?" chiese. La luce del sole illuminava l'armatura vermiglia del drago.  
"Io nasco dalla tecnica con cui il drago, di cui sono la rinascita, venne ucciso. Perciò comprendi come tutto ritorna". Proseguì a spiegare Sutomu.  
  
[105]

  
Ha partecipato alla: La corsa delle v

entiquattro ore. Prompt: Premure  
  
  
  
Cap.5 Dark Moon, l'unicorno alato  
  
Kamy arrossì, mentre il giovane dai corti capelli argento le indicava la sedia.  
"Non mi aspettavo ci fosse qualcuno in casa" farfugliò. Si strinse di più l'asciugamano intorno al corpo nudo. I capelli gocciolavano, più scuri per l'umidità.  
"Scusa zia, non sapevo che uscivi dalla doccia" mormorò Vegus. Le sue iridi azzurre brillavano.  
"Io sì. Ho preparato il phone. Le prendo i vestiti puliti ...". Iniziò l'animale simbolo, le ali candide sulle sue spalle tremavano e il suo corpo brillava dorato.  
"Nipotino mio, dovresti insegnargli il pudore" brontolò Kamy. Le sue iridi erano verde-acqua.  
"Ho un animale simbolo a cui non mancano le premure" mormorò Vegus.  
  
[100]

  
Ha partecipato alla: La corsa delle ventiquattro ore. Prompt:Marshmallow  
  
  
Cap.6 Black Sun, la pantera  
  
La pantera raggiunse Veg, s'inginocchiò davanti a lui e chinò il capo. I corti capelli mori gli ondeggiarono intorno al viso, accarezzandogli la pelle diafana. Socchiuse gli occhi, le iridi dorate avevano riflessi vermigli. Sporse il braccio, facendo tremare il tovagliolo di candido pizzo adagiato sul suo avambraccio. Veg inarcò un sopracciglio, tenendo le braccia incrociate e guardò il vassoio d'argento con il coperchio che il suo animale simbolo gli porgeva.  
"Avevo detto che avevo fame. Non ti avevo né chiesto di portarmi qualcosa da mangiare ...".  
"Mi hanno assicurato essere nettare" rispose Black Sun. Veg tolse il coperchio e vide una serie di Marshmallow.  
"Baka" brontolò.  
  
[104].

  
Ha partecipato alla: La corsa delle ventiquattro ore. Prompt: Puntura di zanzara  
  
  
Cap.7 Dragoon, il drago  
  
"Io le distruggerò! Io le annienterò!" sbraitò il drago. Dimenò la coda dalle scaglie rosa e sbatté i piedi. Gettò indietro la testa facendo ondeggiare i lunghi capelli rossi, spalancò la bocca e sputò fuoco.  
"Sai. Non so tra te e tuo fratello gemello Draco, chi sia peggio" si lamentò Kamy. Guardò il suo animale simbolo incenerire delle zanzare e una parte di soffitto.  
"E' un'onta che non posso sopportare!" sbraitò Dragoon. La gemma vermiglia sulla sua fronte brillava e le scaglie rosso sangue sulle sue gote fremevano.  
"Era solo una puntura di zanzara" ribatté la rossa. Una serie di petali di ciliegio si sparsero su tutto il pavimento.  
"Onta" ripeté Dragoon.


	2. Super drago delle Super sette sfere

Super drago delle Super sette sfere

 

Vegeta incrociò le braccia e si appoggiò contro l’angolo della stanza, i capelli neri a fiamma strofinavano sulla parete sporcandosi di polvere candida. La stanza era un salone dalle pareti bianco-sporco, il soffitto violetto di cristallo, il pavimento formato da terreno nerastro e le porte fatte d’oro galleggiavano.  
“Non credi che mia sorella stia esagerando?” domandò Goku, grattandosi la testa.  
“Dobbiamo scoprire fino a che punto è forte il suo drago. E’ il gemello del tuo, ma allo stesso modo in cui Champa è gemello di Bills, perciò potrebbe essere meno forte, essendo legato all’universo sei” rispose Vegeta.  
Goku strofinò la punta dello scarponcino sul terreno scuro.  
“Sì, ma quello non è il Freezer del nostro universo. Magari non se lo merita” borbottò. Vegeta inarcò un sopracciglio.  
“Se così fosse, Champa non ci avrebbe chiamato per fermarlo” ribatté. Osservò il drago rosa avvolgere Freezer, le fiamme rosse che emanava lo rendevano vermiglio. Il changelling si dimenava urlando.  
“Vegeta, secondo me il suo drago è potente. In fondo è anche lui il drago delle sfere del desiderio e… Urca, se urla” gemette Goku. Vegeta gli diede una gomitata leggera.  
“Resti sempre il solito buonista. Ora la faccio smettere” disse. Il Son sorrise al principe.  
“Grazie, Vegeta” sussurrò.

 


	3. Kamy e Mirai

Mirai appoggiò una mano sopra la macchina del tempo, sporcandosi le dita con l’erba che la ricopriva. Tra i vari rampicanti si intravedeva una parte della carreggiata bianca, graffiata in più punti con una scritta sbiadita: hope.  
“E’ un piacere per me conoscere un’amica di mio padre” disse il giovane. Il vento gli faceva ondeggiare i lunghi capelli color lilla, in mezzo ai quali spiccavano delle ciocche azzurre.  
“Per me è un onore conoscere un giovane principe della famiglia reale, anche se proveniente da un altro tempo” rispose Kamhara. Fece un inchino a mezzo busto chinando il capo. Mirai ridacchiò e le mise una mano sulla spalla.  
“Per essere la sorella di Goku, sai essere formale” sussurrò. Kamy sbatté un paio di volte le palpebre e le sue iridi divennero azzurre.  
“Vi ho messo a disagio?” chiese.  
La luce del sole faceva splendere la lama della spada sulle spalle del ragazzo.  
“Un po’. In fondo sei un po’ come una zia per me, possiamo avere un rapporto amicale” spiegò Mirai Trunks. Kamy gli sorrise.  
“Come vuoi… nipotino” disse con voce incerta. Si alzò sulle punte, appoggiò le mani sul suo braccio muscoloso per darsi la spinta e gli baciò la guancia.  
Mirai balbettò aprendo e chiudendo la bocca, arrossì e chiuse gli occhi.  
Vegeta osservò suo figlio e scoppiò a ridere, scuotendo la testa.


	4. Le ex di Trunks

Kamhara fermò il missile lanciato dal robot davanti a lei con una mano e lo guardò.  
“Mollalo mostro! E ridammi la sfera del drago!” gridò Pilaf dentro il robot. Kamhara girò il missile e lo lasciò andare. Questo tornò dalla macchina che lo aveva lanciato e la fece esplodere, l’occupante volò all’indietro in una nuvola di fumo nero.  
Kamy incrociò le braccia al petto ed osservò Pilaf rotolare giù dalla rupe. Sentì il suo grido farsi più acuto e vide una zaffata di polvere rossastra alzarsi dal terreno dopo che l’ex-dittatore era caduto di testa.  
Il cane lo aiuto ad alzarsi e Pilaf si massaggiò il bernoccolo sul capo, aveva le lacrime agl’angoli degli occhi.  
“Me la pagherai! Non sai chi sono io!” strepitò. Il cane si nascose dietro di lui.  
Kamy scrollò le spalle, dimenò la coda rosa e mise la sfera del drago nella tasca della battle suit.  
“Mio fratello dice che quel tipo ormai è amico vostro. Io non lo trovo tanto simpatico” brontolò. Trunks si massaggiò il collo, guardando May allontanarsi e arrossì. Kamhara seguì lo sguardo del Briefs.  
“Quella moretta la conosci?” s’informò. Trunks tossicchiò.  
“E’ la mia ex. Mi sono messo con lei da bambino e l’ho lasciata solo per Marron, prima che lei mi lasciasse per Goten… insomma una storia molto vecchia” farfugliò.  
“Principino, se me lo dicevate, buttavo lei dal dirupo” spiegò gelida Kamy. Trunks scoppiò a ridere.  
“Inizio a capire perché sei amica di mio padre” ammise.

 


	5. Non mi fido di Zarma

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Scritta sentendo: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=SO4nihPs4fo.

Yamcha si sdraiò su un fianco ed alzò il capo, osservando la luce delle stelle oltre la finestra. Sospirò, un lenzuolo copriva il suo corpo nudo. Nei suoi occhi si rifletté la luce della luna piena e strinse le labbra, avvertendo una fitta al petto.  
Maron si sporse, gattonando sul letto e gli mise una mano sulla spalla.  
“Cosa c’è che non va?” domandò. Ad ogni suo movimento il suo seno prosperoso, stretto dalla camicia da notte, ondeggiava. L’ex-predone del deserto si voltò verso di lei e le passò la mano tra le ciocche di capelli azzurri.  
“Sono preoccupato per Goku. Non mi fido di questo fantomatico drago dorato” sussurrò con voce roca. Maron prese la mano di lui tra le proprie e gli baciò la punta delle dita con le labbra rosse e piene.  
“Ti fidi sempre di meno anche di Goku, ogni volta che scopri qualcosa su di lui” sussurrò. Yamcha si alzò seduto, facendo scivolare il lenzuolo candido in modo da coprirgli solo l’intimo.  
“Mi fiderò sempre di Goku. È del drago Zarma e di Vegeta che non mi fido. E non mi fiderò mai” disse secco. Maron le accarezzò la guancia, si sporse e sfiorò le labbra dell’altro con le proprie.  
“Allora resta al suo fianco, proprio perché tutto ciò che lo circonda è così terribile e spaventoso. Non farlo perdere tra dei e battaglie” disse. Yamcha le passò il braccio intorno ai fianchi e la trasse a sé, stringendola al petto.  
“Mai. Per me resterà sempre quel bambino affamato un po’ ingenuo” rispose.

 


End file.
